


The Wrong Room

by OnlyArchangel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyArchangel/pseuds/OnlyArchangel
Summary: *witty summary goes here*Juniper and Teldryn have some unresolved and unacknowledged tension.There will eventually be a second follow up chapter.***Not related to my main fic (Juniperus phoenicea) at all, just a fun drabble. Its my first time writing smut, be gentle.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	The Wrong Room

The Retching Netch was abuzz with Raven Rock citizens gathered at the bar and around the tables celebrating the news that the ebony mines were finally open again. Juniper quickly ducked into a quiet alcove before she was noticed but Teldryn wasn’t quite so lucky. He was immediately swarmed by a gaggle of people shoving drinks in his hand and clasping him on the shoulder. His helmet was still on but she could imagine the irritation on his face… or she would if she had seen his face before. The closest she’d seen was the back of his head as he washed his face in a river; dusty grey Dunmeri skin, long tapered ears, and a black mohawk down to the base of his skull,. As soon as he was done, however, the mask and helm went right back on before he turned around.

 _'Maybe he is shy.'_ Juniper gave a little huff as a woman made eyes at her companion and placed a hand on his chest _'Doubtful. Or perhaps he has a deformation_.' She smiled to herself at the image of him with a comically large nose.

Juniper left him to his admirers and squeezed her way to the bar, once again thankful her small Bosmeri stature allowed her to go largely unnoticed. She slipped behind the bar to pay Sadri, the cornerclub's owner, in advance for the room she was going to take. Making eye contact with him, Juniper showed him the coins, pointed to the room, and took a bottle of Matze with her as she skirted the crowd. She didn’t notice the pair of eyes that followed her to the door.

The hustle and bustle was finally muffled when the door slammed shut behind her. _‘Gods, the Dunmer sure can revel like no others, can they?.’_ she thought, pinching the bridge of her nose and softly groaning. She took a swig of Matze and slung her bag and cloak over the back of a chair. Bloodskal Barrow was grueling and Juniper just wanted a bath and sleep after the adventure. She magically filled the stone tub with water and cast another spell to heat it. It scalded her a little as she stepped in but she bore it with a grimace. _‘If it helps me feel like less of a horker’s arse, I’ll take the heat over the smell any day.’_ she thought mildly as she settled in.

As she soaked, she let her mind wander. Fighting through the barrow was a little rough. The corridors were cramped, making it hard to fight without bumping into each other. More than once she was pushed into a wall pressed against her companion. Teldryn always made sure she was safe, even if she usually fared well on her own. It was comforting to know someone was watching her back when she got into trouble. Lately though, he seemed to be more short with her, irritable. He would make more scathing jokes than normal or just be more silent and cold towards her. She didn’t know why and maybe it was just her anxiety speaking, but she felt like it was her fault somehow.

It was a shame, even though she’d never seen Teldryn’s face, she always found something oddly attractive about him. Maybe it was the confidence, the way he walked into a room, or maybe it was that thick Dunmeri accent and raspy voice that sometimes sent a chill to her spine… and sometimes warmth somewhere else. Despite the underlying attraction, Juniper did her best to just remain professional. It can be hard to work together normally after being romantically intertwined. While he spoke openly about many things, he always kept her at arms length both physically and emotionally. But, Gods, there was something about the way he moved. Even with all of his armour Juniper could tell that he was lean and muscular, he moved effortlessly through battle, sword in his right hand, casting flame spells with his left.

At some point, Juniper’s hand had slid up her thigh and she let a small sigh fall from her lips. Why did this man get her like this? He was easily at least five times her age, _‘over two-hundred years more experience’_ she thought as her fingers brushed up against herself.

_BANG!_

Juniper gave a squeak, shot up out of the water, and whipped around to see Teldryn swagger through the door to her room and kick it closed behind him.

“What in Oblivion are you doing?” she cried as she gathered a robe around herself “You have the other room, I’m staying in here!”

Teldryn dropped his knapsack and bottle of sujamma on the table and turned to her. “Your room? I’ve stayed in this room for years, I’m not going to relinquish it quite so easily.” He quipped as he pulled off his gloves, pulled down his mouth cover, and sat in the chair at the small table.

Junipers face flushed bright red in irritation and stomped over to Teldryn and slapped his tankard out of his hand. One hand on the table, the other on her hip, she leaned over, her face a foot away from his.

“Do you have a problem? You’re acting like an arse!” Juniper hissed. She couldn’t see his expression behind his helm and mask, but she saw his jaw tense and the corner of his mouth twitch.

Teldryn’s hand lashed out and wrapped around the arm that was leaning on the table, firmly holding her in place. Juniper flinched but didn’t pull away, she just glared at him. His head tilted down, following his other hand that lightly brushed the knee that was exposed out of the slit in her robe. He trailed his palm slowly up her thigh, watching the goosebumps erupt on her legs, smirking as she trembled slightly. Her whole body tensed tighter and tighter as his hand slid up her leg, by the time he reached her center, she felt like she was going to snap. 

Juniper grabbed his wrist with her free hand. Teldryn looked up at her, she was looking away, face flushed and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He continued up and slid his fingers over her folds, swallowing hard when he felt how wet she already was. Juniper released a shaking breath as he rubbed slow circles over her clit. Her feet rose up her to the tips of her toes of their own accord, spreading her legs open a little bit more for him. 

She released the hand he had between her legs and gasped when Teldryn's two middle fingers delved into her, crooking them gently forward as he drew them out before plunging them in again. His other hand, assured that she wasn't going to retreat, moved from her other wrist and pulled the knot holding her robe closed. He slid his hand slowly over her fair stomach, up to her chest, and down her side to rest on her hip. Her skin was beautiful and surprisingly unmarred despite her risky lifestyle. A small, thin scar ran over her hip bone which he traced with his thumb before leaning in. He nipped at her hip, earning him a small squeak from Juniper, and soothed it with his lips and tongue.

Juniper was gasping as if she'd run from Markarth to Riften, legs trembling so much she would have fallen over had Teldryn not stood and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Juniper clutched at his chitin breastplate and threw her head back as he fingered her with more vigor. He took the opportunity to dip his head down to her neck. He took a deep breath as he ran his lips over her throat and along her ear before running his tongue along the edge of her slender elven ear. The sounds his fingers made as they expertly fucked her were absolutely filthy, almost as much as the moans that ripped from her throat when he ground his palm against her clit. Any pretense of hesitation from Juniper was gone when she kicked her foot up and propped it on the chair Teldryn had vacated, spreading herself open wide for him.

He took the invitation to drop down to one knee in front of Juniper. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he pulled one leg over his shoulder and gripped her ass with his hands and leaned in. The moment he dived in to taste her, Juniper knew she wasn't going to last. Teldryn's tongue was just as quick when he spoke as it was when he used it on her now; his fingers as hot and nimble in battle as they felt inside her. She could feel the heat bloom through her abdomen and knew she was getting close. She clutched at the table for balance and prayed she wouldn't fall over.

"Oh gods, yes… please." she panted, her eyes fluttering closed. Teldryn slowed his hands to a slow and deep grind, causing Juniper to groan in frustration. She snapped her eyes open, looking directly at his mask. She couldn't see his face or read his expression, but she could _feel_ the intensity of his stare. His hand began to move faster, more forcefully holding her up with his arm, more and more until Juniper thought he was going to break her.

And break she did.

Her legs shook, her eyes rolled, and she let out a long moan as she finally came all over the two of them. She collapsed into his arms, gasping and trembling with aftershocks. Junipers thighs and Teldryn's hand and face dripped with her fluids and for a moment, she was almost embarrassed about how much there was. Teldryn still said nothing and the only indication that he was at all affected was the not so insignificant bulge in his breeches that pressed against her.

Once she regained her footing, Teldryn leaned forward. Juniper tensed in anticipation for more but he simply grabbed his gloves and bottle of sujamma from the table and walked to the door.

"Enjoy your room." He simply said, before leaving and closing the door behind him, leaving Juniper both confused and unsatisfied.


End file.
